I Will
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ok, this is a first try one shot songfic about Ranma and Akane! I hope you like it and Hope I get reviews. Be nice it's my first try at a Ranma 12 fanficy! nn


I Will...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma Saotome walked along the path to the Tendo Dojo and wasn't paying much attention when he ran into poll. He awoke to see Akane, Kasumi, Gemna, and Suon standing over him. "I'm sorry," Ranma says, "but do I know you?" This is where our story begins...  
  
"WHAT!!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW US!!!" Gemna shouts picking him up and slapping him around a few times.  
  
"Why did you do that, Sir? I did nothing to deserve that!" Ranma said and he released himself from his fathers grasp.  
  
"Raaaaaan~maaaaaa!" Akane shouted as she came running with a bucket of cold water. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She screamed as she dumped the bucket of cold water over him. The, now female Ranma, just looked at her and began to cry. Akane wasn't buying it. She punched her square in the nose knocking her out cold, again!  
  
When Ranma came to again he was male again but he was in a room. He looked around, noticing that there were a lot of things pertaining to martial arts. He got up and ran a hand along the handle of one of the many weapons in the room. "Where am I?" He says as someone walks into the room. It was that mean girl the splashed him with cold water then knocked him out. "What do you want ma'am?"  
  
"I came up to check on you stup-" remembering what Kasumi said, she change the way she was saying this, "I just came up to make sure you were alright. I hit you a little hard and I'm sorry." She closed her eyes ready to hear him shout at her that she was an un-cute tomboy or something like he always does. But there was nothing said, instead she felt him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"You're forgiven. Thank you." He pulled away and noticed the food on the stand beside where he was laying. "Is that for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it myself so it might not be that good." She said as she dropped her head in shame, she finally admitted to herself that she just can't cook.  
  
"Nonsense! It's probably great!" He sat down, grabbed the bowl of rice, took a small bite, and then inhaled the whole thing! "See told you, have some!"  
  
She sat down beside him, examining her food, and then looking at him, she took the bite of rice he brought to he mouth and gasped. "It's great! What did I do?" 'Guess I was so worried about him that I wasn't paying that much attention to what I was doing, and followed the directions exactly!' She smiled sadly then got up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, aren't you going to help me finish this?"  
  
"No I have some where I need to be." Akane said as she walked out of the room only to be met with the pleading eyes of Suon and Gemna.  
  
"So is my son okay?"  
  
"No, his memory still isn't back, now leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran out the door and down the street, 'Ranma no! I can't lose you!'  
  
[Who knows how long I've loved you?  
  
You know I love you still]  
  
She stopped in front of a small creek. "Ranma..." She thought out loud as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What am I suppose to do?"  
  
[Will I wait a lonely lifetime?  
  
If you want me to, I will]  
  
Ranma looked out the window, and seen the girl that was trying to be nice to him, running away from the dojo. So he hoped out of the window, climbed down to the ground and followed her.  
  
He followed her to a small creek. 'I remember this, I think.' He saw her drop to her knees and stat to sob. "Excuse me, ma'am?"  
  
Akane turned around to see that it was Ranma, "Ranma, please... don't..."  
  
[And if I ever saw you  
  
I didn't catch your name]  
  
"I'm sorry, but... I'm not sure of your name. You're so lovely, I wish to know the name the heavens have blessed with you with."  
  
"Tendo. Akane Tendo. And You're Saotome, Ranma Saotome."  
  
"I wish I could remember but I can't please help me remember, Miss Akane? Please?" He said looking into Akane's eyes.  
  
[But it never really mattered  
  
I will always feel the same]  
  
"Umm... I'll try. Ok, well start real simple; do you know how old you are?"  
  
"Umm... 14?"  
  
"Right! Ok, Me, How old am I?"  
  
"13?"  
  
"YES! Ok, Do you know where we are?"  
  
"Umm... I remember it somewhat, is this where I brought you?"  
  
"Yes! Ranma you got it!" Akane yelled as she flung her arms around him!  
  
[Love you forever and forever  
  
Love you with all my heart  
  
Love you whenever we're together  
  
Love you when we're apart]  
  
"Now," she said pulling away, "Do you remember what went on here?"  
  
"Umm... umm... no. What happen? Please tell me?"  
  
Akane blushed, "How about I tell you that later, but do you know who your father is?"  
  
[And when at last I find you  
  
Your song will fill the air]  
  
"Since I'm 'Ranma' Saotome, ... would it be that large panda bear that you all call Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"Akane, I love you!"  
  
[Sing it loud so I can hear you  
  
Make it easy to be near you  
  
And the things you do endear you to me  
  
You know I will]  
  
"What..." Akane was took off guard, 'wait a sec!' "Ok, Who is the most popular guy at school?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"HA! I GOT YOU! RANMA SAOTOME YOU LITTLE LIAR! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Akane screamed and started to get up, but Ranma pulled her back down.  
  
[I will  
  
Love you forever and forever  
  
Love you with all my heart  
  
Love you whenever we're together  
  
Love you when we're apart]  
  
"Akane, wait, I'm sorry, but I really do love you, please don't go! I only did this to spend a little time with you without fighting. Please?"  
  
[And when at last I find you  
  
Your song will fill the air  
  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
  
Make it easy to be near you  
  
And the things you do endear you to me]  
  
"Ranma?" Akane said just above a whisper.  
  
"Akane, May I?" Ranma ask as he leaned forward allowing enough time for her to flee if she wanted. And as their lips met, the sunset and the fireflies surrounded them, making what looked to be a heart that was glowing with their love.  
  
As they parted they looked into each other's eyes, "I love you Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"And I you Akane Saotome!" And their lips met again.  
  
[Oh, you know I will]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooooooooooooooo, tell me what you thought, and be nice this is my first Ranma ½ Fic! n_n 


End file.
